The Changed Tide of UA
by Piasu-San
Summary: What if, U.A had allowed for classes with 21 students for one year? Class 1-A and 1-B will be 1 person more, and, while on paper that may not seem like much. That will end up changing everything for the two classes. How will this simple change make things different for them? Read on to find out! Summary will change as the story unfolds
1. Chapter 1

**Please note that this is my second ever posted CHAPTER on this site so please don't hate me too much. I would love any and all criticism and comments, and I am fairly new to writing. This is story begins with an Oc Insert so if that's not your cup of tea I'm sorry. I wanted to write this story because of this Idea (and Ships) stuck in my head. I do not have a planned updating schedule yet and well if this gets enough of people wanting more that will change. HOWEVER, this is not stopping at one chapter as i plan for this to go on for as long as I possibly can.**

**Also I do not do suffixes in stories, ironic given my username, and I will be calling people by their first names unless they are addressing someone formally, For instance: "Mr. Todoroki", or in All Might's case of: "Young Midoriya!"**

**You all should note is that I have not read the manga and am not up-to-date on anything past season three of the Anime. This, therefore, will be heavily A.U. and will take drastic turns from the anime's canon.**

**Without further ado... Enjoy the read!**

* * *

**_10:30 AM_**

**_Los Angeles, California_**

"I don't want to go to any of the schools here, U.A is my chosen school." A grey haired boy spoke with conviction.

"But Angel, U.A is across the world and I am gonna worry about you. Please think this-"

"I have thought this through, mother. I'd rather abandon my dreams than go to these American schools. These schools don't understand the truest meaning of being a Hero." The boy named Angel interrupted his mother who shared most of his facial features.

Angel was of average height and had a build that showed his hard-work, with well defined muscles. He wore no shirt and had a pair of khaki cargo pants. All of that paled in comparison to his bright white wings and golden halo. His quirk was Angel, of which he got his name from, and it clearly manifested in wings which gave him an ability to fly and hover above the ground and a halo, of which he never understood the significance of.

"But your Father graduated from one of these American Schools and he's done just fine." His mother added still trying to convince the grey haired boy.

"It's painful enough that he ordered that he recommend me into U.A. but i will not follow his footsteps exactly. I will to pave my own path. His quirk and mine are vastly different." A sigh of defeat from the older woman audible after the boy spoke again before he slung his travel bag haphazardly over his shoulder and walked to an airport, with his passport and U.A recommendation request in his bag. His wings folded neatly and comfortably behind his back like a white feathered shell.

* * *

_**2:30 AM**_

_**Musutafu, Japan**_

"Due of unforeseen circumstances we will be adding a fifth spot to the recommendation acceptances. As a consequence the exam for you all will be much harder than it would have been." Present Mic yelled with a little too much enthusiasm and Shoto sighed at the man's demeanor before his eyes trailed along his competition.

"What exactly does that mean sir?" Inasa rose his hand high as he spoke.

"You all will be fighting in a tournament against each other and the top five participants will be accepted. The match-ups have already been decided" The golden blonde haired enthusiast spoke with a massive grin.

Shoto made his way to the list of match-ups and read all the battles in order.

'Angel, must be the kid with the wings and the halo, is fighting Inasa, the kid who was in my way at the end of the obstacle course, first. Can they get this over with please?'

* * *

_**3:00 AM**_

_**U.A Arena**_

Angel took his stand on one side of the arena Cementoss had put together rather quickly. The grey haired boy expanded his wings to their full length and watched as Inasa took his stand across from Angel. From what Angel saw and felt was that Inasa's quirk had something to do with wind currents. He smirked at that thought and reached to his belt and unclipped two retractable batons. The teachers had already told them the rules were to immobilize, knock out or ring out their opponent using their quirks and any support weapons they were registered as having.

"Begin!" Present Mic's voice boomed signalling the start of the match.

Inasa made the first move by sending a wave of wind towards Angel's expanded wings. The grey haired boy flicked his wrists, extending the batons to their proper length. The american closed his wings behind his back figuring his quirk would put him at a disadvantage against Inasa's quirk. Angel crossed his arms and adjusted his body for the powerful gusts of wind produced by the wind quirk user, his body being pushed towards the edge of the ring.

Angel dug his feet into the ground in order to create enough friction to stop his backward momentum.

"Man your quirk is strong isn't it?" The winged boy spoke in an attempt to distract Inasa.

"Thank you for the admiration! Your quirk seems just as-"

With the seconds of Inasa talking, the gusts of winds died down just enough for Angel to enter a full sprint and plant a powerful punch to the wind quirk user's stomach, making the boy retch on the ground. Not one to let off on an assault the boy quickly swung a baton toward the back of Inasa's skull and sent the boy face first into the ground.

'That hurt like hell!' The brown haired boy thought as he felt blood drip from his broken nose and onto the previously pristine white tile of the arena.

Inasa quickly enveloped himself in powerful gale force winds creating a miniature tornado and force Angel into the air. With the opportunity Inasa jumped towards the winged boy and struck the boy directly in the sternum.

It hurt like crazy for Angel but the boy was quick to recover, expanding his wings and flapping them in an awkward attempt to cancel the force of the gale force winds emanating from Inasa. Angel was able to stabilize his body against the wind, much to Inasa's dismay, and fairly easily dodge most of the punches thrown at him. Angle had put his hands up in a similar way seen only in Boxing and MMA matches, still holding onto the batons with a strong grip.

'If he keeps this up I may actually be in trouble. He's making me focus too much on countering his winds.' The angel quirk user internally winced as the powerful winds were barely being nullified by the counter winds coming from his wings.

Deciding to attempt an offensive the winged teen pressed a red button on the handle of his batons and bolts of electricity climbed up the entire baton except the handles and he quickly ducked under another punch from the brown haired teen and swung one of his batons directly into his opponents ribs, both breaking one of them and sending a high voltage of approximately a million volts for about a second before the baton was removed of it's electric charge and the wind quirk user was knocked unconscious.

Angel quickly caught the teen before he fell to the ground and was seriously injured and essentially glided himself down to the arena floor before dropping the unconscious teen on the ground in victory.

"Angel wins the first round with a trick up his metaphorical sleeve!" The Voice quirk user boomed and echoed across the entire arena.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello! It's me again! I had a lot of fun writing this but just because I had fun doesn't mean I exactly like it that much. I just say that because I am not terribly good with pacing so I'm not exactly sure how everything turned out in that way**

**Critique and comments are always welcome, in order for me to better this for you guys!**

**Without further ado... Enjoy the read!**

* * *

_**3:05 AM**_

_**U.A Arena**_

Once the arena was clean and sanitized the next few matchups went on with nothing interesting occuring. It wasn't until Shoto quite literally iced his opponent into submission in a matter of seconds the heterochrome spoke no words as he made his way of the arena once the match had been called and he stood alone. However Angel had his eye on the multicolored teen and noticed an all too familiar expression across his face. The american decided to talk to the teen.

"Hey. Um… What was your name again?" He chose to go the feigned forgetfulness route.

No response from Shoto and Angel decided to push some buttons.

"What? Daddy teach you not to talk to people below you?" The winged boy knew Shoto's father was Endeavor due to having to meet the flaming #2 hero during this whole recommendation situation. However, Shoto had quickly shoved Angel against a post with a very angry expression and ice forming along the grey haired boy's arm.

Angel met Shoto's angry glare with an equally intimidating scowl, showing no fear and with a hint of empathy hidden deep in his eyes. Almost as quickly as the teen had shoved Angel he let go with a light shove and a light fire to melt the ice from Angel's arm.

Shoto however dived into an image in his head. He saw the scowl Angel gave him. He could tell that it was a forced expression and that the teen almost didn't want to start a confrontation.

Angel just continued to stare at the heterochrome. He knew that look almost better than Angel knew himself. The look of hatred and resentment, and from the outburst after he mentioned Shoto's father it seemed that the hatred and resentment was directed to the multi colored teen's father. Just how bad was Japan's #2 hero? The Angel quirk user needed to understand Shoto, but he wouldn't press on until after the Recommendation exam was over with.

* * *

**_5:00 AM_**

**_U.A Main Campus_**

"The final five competitors have made it through the exam! Angel, Momo Yaoyorozu, Setsuna Tokage and Juzo Honenuki, you five are officially U.A Students!" Nezu, The principle, spoke with over-the-top enthusiasm for the creature.

Three of the 5 teens named were quite excited, vocalizing it as if they were a bunch of five year olds opening presents for christmas.

Angel and Shoto, however, were a different story. Shoto just stood still showing no emotion and Angel smirked a bit but otherwise kept watching the multi colored teen closely.

They were then dismissed and told to head home and await the month or so till the school opens. Shoto simply slung his bag over his shoulder haphazardly and walked out of the school grounds, unbeknownst of him a certain winged teen was loosely following him.

* * *

**_6:30 AM_**

**_Outside the Todoroki home_**

The youngest Todoroki was nearing his destination and about to open the gate. He had taken an extra round-about way to get to his house in order to shake the teen tailing him, and while he thought he had been successful the winged teen had landed behind the Half Hot Half Cold quirk user and quickly put his hand on the multi colored teen's throat with a strong enough grip to stun the teen but not enough to outright crush his trachea.

"Shoto Todoroki, let's have a talk. Peer to peer." The winged boy spoke as he kept himself of the left side of Shoto.

"What do you want? You are in my way." The heterochrome stared coldly as he responded similarly.

"You resent your father and his quirk don't you?"

This struck a nerve on the youngest Todoroki, and visibly none-the-less. The heterochrome's eyes visibly twitched and his scowl turned into a glare. There was silence for several minutes before the scarred teen spoke.

"I will become a hero using my right side only. Get out of my way."

"Then you will fail. A hero requires more than just half their power to help people. You might as well be quirkless if you won't give your all." Angel responded with an even colder expression than his future classmate.

"W-what did you just say?" The heterochrome's right side starting to emit a cold mist as his anger grew. This teen he have barely met is trying to break him, something not even his siblings have been willing to do.

"You heard me. You should be smart enough to know I speak the truth." The American smirked as he noticed the mist. The American knew how the youngest Todoroki felt. They both had a similar hatred of their fathers, and while it was possibly for different reasons, they still were alike.

"Get out of my way…" Shoto almost growled while keeping his eyes on the Angel quirk user.

"You know we aren't so different. You and I. While I may not have essentially two quirks I have the same hate for someone as-"

"You don't know anything about me!" The multi colored teen yelled as he shoved the winged teen back and walked into his house.

"You know it's your quirk. Not his." This phrase caused the Youngest Todoroki to pause for a couple of seconds before slamming the door shut and walking to his room. Ignoring the obvious concerned expressions from his sister and his brothers.

Angel smirked taking mental note that he was successful before walking to his apartment alone.

* * *

_**Weeks later**_

_**U.A Entrance Exam**_

Izuku's legs were shaking violently as he stared at the group of contestants ready to begin the practical. The green haired teen had no idea what to expect.

"Calm down kid. You'll do fine."

It took the mopheaded examinee several seconds to figure out the phrase was meant for him and he turned to look at the source of the voice.

It was a girl with black hair and an extraordinarily toned and muscular build, almost as built as he was. She was wearing a black tank top and black baseball pants tucked into her black socks with what looked to be black sneakers.

'Talk about goth. This girl has almost to difference in color other than her skin.' Izuku thought to himself as he looked at the girl.

"W-w-what? I am calm!" It took almost all his brain power to respond to the girl. Even if she was the most masculine looking girl he's ever seen, it still didn't change his shy nature.

"Begin!" Present Mic interrupted the several conversations going on.

"Did you think there was goin' to be a countdown?! Hurry your time is running out!" He spoke again upon seeing the examinees not moving once he spoke the first time.

With that everyone sprinted to the entrance of the false city except Izuku and the muscular girl.

"My name is Kyosei Kuroi. We should hurry of there won't be any more 'villains' left for us." She put air quotes around the word villains before she began her sprint into the city, leaving Izuku on his own.

"I'm Izuku Midoriya…" he said long before she was out of earshot and more to himself than anyone else.

"Get going kid, or we will fail you before you have a chance!" Present mic broke his train of thought and made him panic. The blonde smirked has he saw the green haired teen run as fast as he could into the city and become face to face with a 1 point bot.

"_Remember to clench your butt cheeks and yell out…"_

"_Calm down kid. You'll do fine."_

Both All Might's and Kyosei's words made their way into his mind as he stared at the bot and, with more confidence than he thought possible he dodged a 'punch' from the animatronic. One for All was in his body be he still felt no different. However the knowledge that All Might was by his side was enough for him to trust the previously unnatural way of quirk inheritance. The boy closed his eyes pulled his fist back and swung it will all his might towards the robot. The sound of sparking and metal breaking made the teen open his eyes. He knuckles were red but he couldn't help but see the robot's head several meters away from it's body.

"I-I did it!" He smiled and looked at his arm. He felt nothing but a small amount of pain, no extra power, no a single thing. He thought punching metal would have hurt a lot more until he examined the actual robot and realized the metal was pretty strong but nothing compared to that of Iron or Steel.

'1 pointers must be purposely made of inferior metal, but it felt kinda like punching one of the washing machines during All Mights training.'

"5 more minutes remain!" The sound of Present Mic was enough to snap Izuku back into reality as he refocused his mind and made his way to more bots with even more confidence than he thought. However that confidence broke once the ground started shaking and a giant robot made it was towards the examinees.

"T-that thing is huge! I need to-"

"H-h-help! I'm stuck!" the meek voice of Ochaco Uraraka yelled out from behind Izuku and in the path of the robot.

Izuku's body began moving on it's own as he sprinted forward, feeling power rush into the veins of his legs causing him to run much faster than he ever could before, and with that power he jumped up and cause a sonic boom of sorts as he came face-to-'face' with the giant animatronic. Pulling back his fist he felt the energy go from his oddly feelingless legs and to his arm.

"Smash!" he yelled and he struck the robot's head with so much power that he had created a miniature tornado and completely obliterated the bot's head.

Meanwhile, just below a feminine body covered in black had freed the girl who was stuck and jumped out of the way of the robot. Ochaco stared at the boy how had managed to essentially erase the 0 pointer and saw that now he was falling and her eyes noticed the unnatural way his legs and arm were moving through the wind.

"Somethings wrong! He's going to die!" The brunette screamed and she gripped onto the shoulders of the jet black woman. When Ochaco turned to look at the face of the woman she was met with large scary looking white eyes and large white teeth and no lips.

To say Ochaco was scared would be an understatement as she screamed violently and tried to push herself off the woman.

"Don't be scared. It's just my quirk." The blackness crawled into the woman's body through the pores of her skin revealing Kyosei with a soft smile. After a moment of calming Ochaco down they both realized they had forgotten about Izuku and they raced to where they thought to boy was only to see nothing but smoke. They had to listen closely but they heard the sound of car engines running and turned to see a tall Tenya Lida standing with a unconscious green haired teen in his arms.

'Thank god! He was caught and saved.' Ochaco inwardly cried as she held her heart. The boy had risked his life to save her and she was too scared of another savior of hers' quirk to return the favor.

Tenya turned to look at Ochaco.

"Are you okay miss?" The Blue haired teen asked while holding an incapacitated Izuku. He smiled when she gave an over exaggerated nod and he turned his head back to the green haired boy he was holding.

'He had a single point. He risked his whole entrance to U.A to save someone. A truly heroic act!' The examinee thought as Recovery Girl had made her way down to Tenya.

"Set the boy down! You are too damn tall for me to reach him with my quirk!" The youthful heroine yelled and hit the blue haired teen's arm with her syringe-like cane.

As Tenya did what he was told Izuku was opening his eyes slightly before looking around. Recovery girl then gave the injured boy a kiss on the cheek and watched as the boy's legs and arm began to fix themselves and he passed out again, his stamina almost completely drained.

"You three mind helping me bring him to my office?" The heroine asked pointing at Tenya, Ochaco and Kyosei with her cane. They three gave her a quick nod and carried the newly healed boy to the nurses office while she attended to the rest of the injured examinees.


	3. Chapter 3

**Heyo! I'm back with another chapter! I am already having way too much fun with this. I am surprised how many people had taken the time to read this probably poor excuse of a fanfic. Here is where I start to break from canon a little.**

**Before You begin the read I would like to explain something. No Izuku is not going to be OP (Not that One for All isn't OP.) I just felt like after all the training he had done to make his body able to withstand One for All he would be more physically fit than that was shown in the Anime and there was no way in hell someone like Minoru Mineta was more physically fit than Izuku.**

**Without further ado... Enjoy the read!**

* * *

_**A Week Later**_

_**U.A High School**_

Izuku had fully recovered days prior and was ecstatic to learn that he had been accepted into U.A by none other than All Might himself, who had been told to make small videos to all the participants of the entrance exam. The number one hero explained that there was a secret system in the exam that gave points for heroic acts.

The green haired boy shook his head. He had moved without thinking and he suddenly felt the surge of energy, of which he assumed was from One for All having finally integrated into his body, at that moment and his body was completely crushed by the quirk. He knew the quirk was strong, that is how All Might in number one, that much was obvious. However, Izuku had trained for ten months with All Might so his body could withstand gaining the quirk, He figured he should be able to use the damn thing without breaking himself. That was until he met with All Might at the very beach he cleaned up as part of his training. The number one hero had told Izuku that he is currently 'Overflowing with energy' and that he needed to get better control over the quirk and to fine tune his body to withstand its impact.

The whole walk to his new classroom he thought on this. Fine tuning his body and controlling the inherited quirk. He absentmindedly made his way through the campus and had nearly missed his classroom.

"Classroom 1-A… This is it." Izuku broke his thoughts and spoke aloud to himself as he opened the door. "I hope I don't have Kacchan in the same class room."

He inwardly winced as the first person he could see was ash blonde kid named Katsuki Bakugo, or Kacchan to Izuku, arguing with Tenya Lida

The quirk inheritor couldn't hear what they were saying but from the looks of it, it seemed like Tenya was trying, and failing, to get Katsuki to follow the rules.

"Hey! I'd recognize that hair from anywhere! You're the boy that saved me. I'm Ochaco Uraraka. We never formally got to meet, I'm so glad you are in the same class as me." The brunette seemed to have jumped out of nowhere to where she could be seen in Izuku's line of sight.

The action made Izuku freeze up and turn a dark shade of crimson as blood rushed to his cheeks. He rarely talked other people let alone a girl.

"I-Izuku Midoriya. T-that's my name." He managed to stutter out as his blush died down. He had remembered the video All Might showed him in his acceptance letter video. "T-thank you for thinking about me… Trying to share your points with me I mean."

"How did you- "

"If you came here to socialize, I suggest leaving now." Said a voice that came from behind Izuku. Ochaco leaned to her right in order to see the owner of the voice, and to her surprise was Shota Aizawa, laying on the ground inside a yellowish orange sleeping bag. She and Izuku jumped and ran to their seats as the sleepy-eyed teacher unzipped his sleeping bag and carried it all the way to the podium.

"5 seconds… That's how long it took you all to shut up and get to your seats. This will not do and will be fixed later. For now, I am Shota Aizawa and I am your homeroom teacher. I want you all to change into your P.E clothes and head down to the P.E grounds." The Erasure quirk user spoke, unsatisfied by the response the class had at his arrival.

"But what about Orientation?" Said the pink skinned girl named Mina Ashido.

"Here at U.A us teachers have the say on how we run our classes. This is how my class is run. Now get going." With that said the entire class got up and left to change into their P.E Uniforms and headed to the P.E grounds. Some, like Izuku, were wary of what Shota had planned for his class. Some were excited to show their stuff. Some were bummed out at not getting to go to Orientation and some, most notably Shoto, and Angel, showed no emotion whatsoever.

* * *

_**8:10 AM**_

_**U.A High School**_

This did however give Izuku a chance to learn about his classmates and their quirks.

"You all will be undergoing several physical tests to determine where you all are at. This is very similar to some tests you've all done in middle school, but you all will be allowed to use your quirks. Oh, and before I forget, the student that does the worst will be expelled." Shota said with a threatening glare towards his students.

To say there was an uproar was an understatement. Several of the students seemed to think that violated their right to be at the school. They had worked hard to get there, through recommendations or the entrance exams. However, Shota simply ignored them and began the first of the tests.

"We will begin with a 50-meter sprint. Yuga Aoyama, why don't you start. Since your seat is Desk 1."

The said student walked to the starting line and turned himself backwards, winking at his classmates.

"Watch me twinkle brightly." The blonde spoke as he jumped a foot into the air and shot a laser beam from his stomach and traversed the track.

Izuku made sure to take mental note of his classmate's name and quirk, Navel Laser. He also took note of his time.

"5.51 seconds." Shota's said as he showed a stopwatch app on his phone that displayed the time Yuga had gotten.

Everyone used Yuga as an example and quickly understood what they were to do, quickly getting their stretching in before it was their turn.

"Mina Ashido, you're next."

"Right Mr. Aizawa!" The pink skinned girl yelled excitedly as she ran to the starting line. She began to secrete her acid from her feet and through her acid-proof shoes, created a small pool of the corrosive. However, it wasn't acidic enough to cause damage to the ground. With this she started skating across the ground, her feet creating more acid with every stride to keep herself skating.

Mina Ashido, Quirk: Acid, Time in the 50-meter sprint…

"4.30 seconds, next up is Tsuyu Asui."

The Frog quirk user walked her way to the starting line and dropped down on all fours not saying a word. Once she was prepared, she leaped into the air, her powerful legs making her cross the finish line in one jump due to the nature of her quirk.

Tsuyu Asui, Quirk: Frog, Time in the 50-meter sprint…

"4 seconds flat. Tenya Lida, You're up."

The blue haired teen walked to the starting line and bowed to his teacher before kneeling in a sprinter's position. Upon receiving visual confirmation his engines roared to life and he zoomed across the track, leaving everyone speechless.

Tenya Lida, Quirk: Engine, Time in the 50-Meter sprint…

"2.30 seconds. Ochaco Uraraka your turn."

The brunette took her position at the starting line, using her quirk to reduce the resistance her clothes have on her, minus her shirt since that would lead to a horrible wardrobe malfunction due the nature of her quirk. With this she started her run, her legs visibly straining with every stride once she was halfway through the track. Once she passed the finish line she was panting and trying to regain the oxygen she had lost. Clearly to Izuku, she wasn't in the best of physical shape as she could be.

Ochaco Uraraka, Quirk: Zero Gravity, Time in the 50-meter sprint…

"6.58 seconds. You need to work on your cardio Ochaco. Next up, Mashirao Ojiro."

"Right sir." The tailed student made his way to the starting line and began a sprint, his tail not really benefitting him in terms of this test, unless climbing or jumping over obstacles were a thing which was not the case.

Mashirao Ojiro, Quirk: Tail, Time in the 50-meter sprint…

"4.50 seconds…"

The rest of the class had done their sprints relatively similar fashion with their scores being in-between Tenya and Ochaco's with some outliers.

Denki Kaminari, Quirk: Electrification, Time in the 50-meter sprint: 4.49 seconds.

Eijiro Kirishima, Quirk: Hardening, Time in the 50-meter sprint: 4.20 seconds.

Koji Koda, Quirk: Anivoice, Time in the 50-meter sprint: 6.30 seconds.

Rikido Sato, Quirk: Sugar Rush, Time in the 50-meter sprint: 3 seconds.

Mezo Shoji, Quirk: Dupli-arms, Time in the 50-meter sprint: 3.44 seconds.

Kyoka Jiro, Quirk: Earphone Jack, Time in the 50-meter sprint: 4.40 seconds

Hanta Sero, Quirk: Tape, Time in the 50-meter sprint: 4 seconds.

Fumikage Tokoyami, Quirk: Dark Shadow, Time in the 50-meter sprint: 4.45 seconds.

Shoto Todoroki, Quirk: Half Hot Half Cold, Time in the 50-meter sprint: 3.30 seconds.

Toru Hagakure, Quirk: Invisibility, Time in the 50-meter sprint: 7 seconds.

Katsuki Bakugo, Quirk: Explosion, Time in the 50-meter sprint: 3.30 seconds.

Izuku Midoriya, Quirk: One for All (written as SuperPower), Time in the 50-meter sprint: 4.23 seconds.

Minoru Mineta, Quirk: Pop-off, Time in the 50-meter sprint: 9.30 seconds.

Momo Yaoyorozu, Quirk: Creation, Time in the 50-meter sprint: 3.59 seconds.

Angel, Quirk: Angel, Time in the 50-meter sprint: 3.32 seconds.

With all his classmates names, quirks and times noted and his teacher preparing for the next test.

The grip strength test came next and it was easy to see just how similar the class was in those terms, with Mezo and Minoru being the outliers. Mezo with a grip strength of 540 kilograms and Minoru with a measly 5 kilograms. The rest of the class had around 100-50 kilograms, even some of the ones least likely to show that kind of strength.

Next came the long jump, where nearly everyone had passed over the sandbox, except Minoru, his quirk not really helping him here. However, His quirk helped him excel when in came to the Repeated Side Steps in which he was the only major outlier.

During the Ball Throw test, Izuku's turn, Shota quickly wrapped Izuku in his scarf and pulled the green haired teen towards the Erasure quirk user.

"Izuku Midoriya, you have been holding back, haven't you? Your registration form says your quirk is Superpower, yet all your scores show slightly above average. I will make sure you fail this test if you do not use your quirk. However, I have also seen the recording of the entrance exam, so do not render yourself unable to continue. The first lesson in this class in control. Learn to control your monster of a quirk." The tired-eyed teacher said with as much intimidation as he could muster.

After letting Izuku free of his scarf and the boy took his stance back in the circle where he was originally at.

'Learn to control your monster of a quirk.'

'You are overflowing with power. Learning to control that power is a requirement for you Young Midoriya.'

His teacher and All Might's words echoed in his mind as he stood in the circle with a baseball in his right arm. He began to think of his odd image of an egg exploding in a microwave as he prepared to throw the ball. As he went through the motion of throwing, he reminded himself not to let the egg explode and while assuming that wouldn't work, he waited until the last possible point of contact before activating his quirk and sending the ball flying out of his hand and out of sight. Once he looked at his arm, he was happy to see that nothing major was broken. His index finger was sprained and twisted a bit but otherwise, he was ready to go for the rest of the tests. He quickly and painfully reset his finger, trying not to pop a blood vessel or a nerve.

"900 Meters, and you aren't a crying pile of broken bones. Amazing." His teacher said with almost no emotion whatsoever.

"Motherfucker! Deku You've been lying to me all this time? You've had a quirk!? I will kill you, you dumbass!" Katsuki yelled as he charged at Izuku in a fit of rage. His palms flashing with small explosions as he made his way towards the quirk inheritor.

Izuku was frozen by what Katsuki said and was only able to close his eyes and except the explosion that was destined for his face. However, it never came, and the green haired boy looked up and noticed Katsuki was inches away and held back by Shota's scarf and his eyes glowing. Izuku was able to notice the yellow goggles that were previously hidden under the teachers scarf and recognition hit instantly. Izuku completely forgetting about Katsuki's rage as he smiled.

"You're the Erasure hero, Eraserhead?!" The hero fanatic basically jumped at the sight. Prompting a sigh from the pro hero.

Shota simply ignored Izuku and pulled Katsuki closer.

"Calm down Katsuki, that attitude is not for a hero. For is the threat to take life. Keep it up and I'll expel you." Shota threatened the ash blonde teen who hesitated before he gave up resisting.

The rest of the tests went by without hitch and Shota showed the class's 'Leaderboard' with Momo, Katsuki, Shoto, Angel, and Izuku at the top in respectively. The bottom student being, Minoru Mineta.

"Minoru Mineta, you are to head up to Principle Nezu's office and say Mr. Aizawa sent you. He will do with you what he thinks in the best course of action. However, you are not to be in this hero course." This information earned several happy sighs from the girls of the class who were on the receiving end of invasive and perverted remarks and introductions with the short teen.

* * *

**_9:05_**

**_U.A High School_**

With the students told class was over and that they had several minutes to socialize before the next class began, they began to form their social groups.

Izuku was with his little three-man group for himself, Ochaco, and Tenya, while Angel had somehow found himself with the loudest group, probably in part because he liked to be social, but you wouldn't notice from first glance.

"Did you see Izuku Midoriya's throw? That was insane! Totally manly!" Eijiro yelled as he activated his quirk onto his arms while fist bumping himself, creating some sparks.

"Yeah dude that throw was better than Katsuki's, none of us even came close." Denki added to what Kirishima said.

"That's what a strength enhancer quirk can do. Ribbit." Tsuyu said while looking at the green haired teen.

"While the rest of us don't have that kind of power, we still have strengths." Angel jumped into the conversation.

Angel leaned back on his chair causing Mina and Toru to squeal. Angel was muscular for his age and add to that, that U.A didn't make the uniform with his large wings in mind. Those wings of his made it virtually impossible to put shirts on so he was forced to be shirtless and was made an exception to the clothing rule if he wore the rest of the school's uniform.

"Calm down you two, he's just leaning back. Don't be like that Minoru kid." Kyoka said while twisting her right earphone jack around her index finger.

The two girls instantly shivered and shook their heads before turning to focus on the conversation they were having previously.

"Katsuki nearly killed the kid for beating him. I couldn't even hear was he was saying because of how loud his explosions were, even if they were small." The pink skinned girl said trying to focus on the conversation.

Then Hizashi Yamada burst through the door screaming something about English class starting...

* * *

**I Also want to clarify down here my reasoning for changing the times and the rankings.**

**1\. The rankings made absolutely no sense in the show. Toru Hagakure, who we can only assume is quite average in all categories being above Izuku. He had managed to be around Kasuki's power with the ball throw which alone should have put him ahead of her. Not to mention Minoru who's quirk would only benefit the side jumps and maybe the long jump.**

**2\. Like I said at the top. I refuse to believe Izuku's body wouldn't have been somewhat more effective at the challenges since he had trained his body to even hold the most powerful quirk he had ever known.**


	4. Chapter 4

**_9:05 AM_**

**_U.A High School_**

Class 1-B had it easy, Vlad king had allowed them to go to orientation instead of taking a quirk apprehension test of their first day. Kyosei did wonder what had happened to the green haired boy from the Entrance Exam. He showed true heroism, while the rest of the examinees ran away in fear or taking Present Mic's words to heart. She was going to help the brunette who had been stuck but she feared it wasn't going to be in time before she was crushed by the machine. Her acceptance letter did mention the brunette, who she had learned was Ochaco Uraraka while they talked on their way to Recovery Girl's office, passing the test but nothing about Izuku.

"Kyosei, are you in there?" Itsuka Kendo spoke to the black-haired body builder, which had snapped her from her thoughts.

"Huh? Oh, sorry Itsuka. I was thinking about some of the examinees at the Entrance Exam. What were you talking about?" Kyosei responded.

"We were trying to learn each other's quirks so we could all be a stronger class. You are the only one who hasn't said anything about it. I only know the basics or your quirk, from back when we were in Middle School."

Kyosei knew something like this would come up, she couldn't help but chuckle to herself. Her quirk was interesting to say the least.

"My quirk is Symbiote. I have an entity in my body that enhances my body exponentially. It is weak to Fire and extremely high-pitched sounds. It also gives me extreme regenerative properties even when not in use. However, anything fatal injury can't be healed, for obvious reasons. I can only hold my quirk for a couple hours in it's most basic state and 10 minutes at it's strongest state." Kyosei listed off every aspect of her quirk she knows about. It wasn't until it spoke in her head that she quickly remembered one other aspect.

"It can also act independently if I were knocked out or in an otherwise incapacitated state."

Her quirk was like something she'd read in comics dated back when quirks were not even a concept. While it didn't surprise her that a quirk could have essentially been predicted. Quirks were random and mysterious, and some were bound to remind people of other things. The only difference she noted between the symbiote in those comics and her quirk was that the symbiote in the comics could move between hosts while her quirk was permanently stuck within her.

"So, we have 10 Emitter Quirks, 8 Transformation Quirks and 3 Mutant Quirks amongst our whole class. That's not a very good spread." The Big Fist quirk user said as she looked in the direction of the Vines Quirk, The Horn Canon Quirk and the Cemedine quirk users respectfully.

"Emitter and Transformation Quirks are more common, but that doesn't mean there are stronger." Neito Monoma spoke up with closed eyes and a small smirk on his face. Once he figured out no-one was going to respond he continued.

"Truth be told. Mutant quirks arguably stronger. Look at Pony over there. She can shoot her horns and control them in midair. That makes dodging them a fruitless effort. With hard-work and training she'd no doubt become one of our strongest. Not to mention Ibara's Vines. The versatility from her quirk can be staggering. Mobility, sneak attacks, defense, you name it."

The two students blushed due to the compliments while Neito kept his eyes closed and his smirk grew.

"Neito is correct but still. You'd think U.A would try to balance the quirks of each class better. I wonder what 1-A's class looks like in terms of quirks." Itsuka added with a hint of curiosity in her voice.

Kyosei simply shrugged as she listened to her classmates.

"We will learn about them later. They didn't go to Orientation so maybe the rumors about Mr. Aizawa were true and they all got expelled." Neito shrugged as he gave a possible answer.

Neito had no clue what was going on for Class 1-A, but he hoped he was right as this would give him and his class less competition in the long run. His smirk only grew as he thought about the idea that the other class had been expelled.

"That's not true. I saw them walking back to their classroom from the P.E Grounds. They were missing one student if our class size is any indication." Kosei Tsuburaba shot Neito's hopes down as he recalled his sort break to the restrooms.

"In fact, I talked with one of them, and from what I gathered they have an American student too." The brown-haired boy turned to look at their resident American, Pony Tsunotori.

"You serious? That's cool!" The horned girl said as she stood from her desk.

Itsuka had to take a minute to think. She couldn't help but wonder what kind of powers class 1-A had. She stood from her desk and made her way to her teacher, Vlad King.

"Hey, Mr. Kan. I was thinking. We should do a Joint Training exercise with Class 1-A. We all should be able to work together, including that class. It would help us all develop some of the skill necessary for Hero work while training our bodies." She spoke half-truthfully; her real purpose was to meet the class that hadn't shown up to Orientation and to learn about their quirks.

"That isn't a bad idea. However, Class 1-A will be busy for the next few weeks in terms of their own training, but I will talk to Mr. Aizawa and All Might about it. Thank you for showing that drive to be a hero." The Pro hero said with a small smile to the orange haired girl.

"For now, I want you all to change into your P.E gear. Your quirk apprehension test will begin shortly." Vlad King stated having figured now what the best time to start his homeroom class promptly.

* * *

**_10:10 AM_**

**_U.A High School_**

One hour. One hour of test after test and Class 1-B was exhausted to say the least. Everyone except a few had only managed average results. Kyosei, and Neito standing out at the top of their class due to Kyosei quirk and Nieto's quirk having copied his classmates' quirks several times. Vlad King had explained that Shota did this to his class while everyone was at orientation that's how he ran his class. This made a few of the students in Class 1-B genuinely feel sympathy for their rival class because they had to deal with tests while the rest of the school was having fun and getting to know one another.

Neito wasn't one of those students, as he sat in his desk with a smug look on his face. Class one 1-A had already lost one of their students due to being inexperienced and useless while Class 1-B hadn't. To be fair, Vlad King was a lot more lenient in that he wasn't going to expel anyone on day 1. The Copy quirk user simply took this knowledge as a small victory for his class.

Kyosei was happy to see that not only was Izuku in the school but that he had managed top 5 in his class. She had experienced the kids will and power first hand during the Entrance Exam and she was happy to see that U.A had accepted him even with such a low score.

"Alright, students we are going to change things. You'll get an hours rest and then we will start on your hero battle simulation training that normally is scheduled for tomorrow. I don't want you all outdone by Class 1-A." Vlad king spoke as he pressed a button on the wall and 21 suitcases emerged from a hidden compartment in the wall.

"Normally I give you a day to get adjusted to U.A's routine, but this year I am not holding back of you bunch. In one hour I want to see you all down at Grounds Beta in costume."

With that said, the Blood Control quirk user left the room for the teens to talk. Most of them were shocked and how quickly he was getting them started on hero training. They began to talk to one another about what would possible be in the training.

"He did say battle simulation didn't he? But, what exactly will he be fighting?" Setsuna spoke to Itsuka and Kyosei with a puzzled look on her face.

"It'll probably be those robots from the entrance exam." Kyosei answered with a soft smile.

* * *

**_11:10 AM_**

**_U.A High School_**

The previous hour went by rather quickly as they soon found themselves in ground beta in their hero costumes. Kyosei had on a full body skin tight suit colored black. It was created so that it would stretch to allow for unrestricted movement and for her flexibility.

They all stood before Vlad King and Ectoplasm as they waited for everyone to be settled down.

"As part of this training you all will be paired up into groups of 2 with one group of three. The groups have been chosen randomly and there will be 1 Hero team and 1 Villain team fighting against each other. The teams are listed here." Ectoplasm pointed to a large screen behind the group which displayed a chart with the students names and their partners/enemies.

Tetsutetsu Tetsutetsu & Neito Monoma Vs. Juzo Honenuki & Jurota Shishida

Shihai Kuroiro & Ibara Shiozaki Vs. Kinoko Komori & Nirengeki Shoda

Setsuna Tokage & Hiryu Rin & Reiko Yanagi Vs. Kyosei Kuroi & Pony Tsunotori

Yui Kodai & Togaru Kamakiri Vs. Itsuka Kendo & Kosei Tsuburaba

Kojiro Bondo & Manga Fukidashi Vs. Yosetsu Awase & Sen Kaibara

"Now we will start with the first group. Tetsutetsu, Neito, Juzo and Jurota follow me."


End file.
